Decisions and Complications
by The Lucky One 1111
Summary: Damon and Stefan Salvatore have always fought for Isabella Swans affection. They are torn apart by her disappearance. What happens when they find her in Forks, Washington a year later?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own their characters.**

**So I wondered what if Twilight crossed over with TVD. I'm not sure if this is good or not so please leave feedback? :)**

Bellas POV:

So here I was in Forks. It had been a while since I had thought of Mystic Falls. Moving here had been a good decision. Stefan and Damon were brothers and when I realized that I was tearing them apart, I had to leave. If I had told either one of them where I was going, they would have come after me. I was sure of that. Although his culinary skills were scary, living with Charlie was good. I had a few friends.

But Edward stood out. I would always wonder if I was using him to try to get over the Salvatore brothers. But with him things were different. I don't have to worry about Damon with his lack of regard for human life or Stefan and his over protectiveness. He had a balance between the two. He knew how to have fun but also knew where to draw a line and was compassionate.

I thought about this as I stared out the window in Edwards room. The weather was cloudy and overcast. It was almost as dull and grey as my thoughts. The rain fell down in an unending stream. I heard footsteps behind me. "Bella, love. Are you alright?" he said with a frown. Great. I made him concerned. "Yeah. I just got lost in thought." I lied. I missed my old life in a way.

"I don't know what I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts right now." He grinned at the thought but his smile disappeared as swiftly as it came. "What's wrong?" I had never seen this look on his face before.

Genuine concern. "It's a human. But he smells different. I'm going to have a look. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out the door before I could protest. In that moment I saw someone by the trees. An all too familiar face. It was Damon. His skin was pale in the cold weather. He wore a black coat. Only suitable for his personality. His dark black hair was soaking wet and a bit hung on his forehead.

He smiled his signature smile. A one that apparently had the power to "weaken all knees." "Found you." He mouthed staring right into my eyes. How was I going to explain everything to him? An empty space in my chest reminded me of my guilt. Damon was hurt. But he would always cover it up by lashing out with anger. He flitted into the woods and disappeared. Edward walked across the street and looked around cautiously. His lips pressed into a thin hard line.

I walked outside and joined him, shivering a little. He put his arm around me protectively. "Edward it's okay I know him." "I'm not taking any risks Bella." He was looking around frantically. "I wouldn't have taken you for a coward." Damons voice called from a tree above with a smirk. Edward hissed. Damon jumped from the branch and landed almost silently. It was like softly putting a book down on a table. "What do you want?" Edward spat. "I'm here to take what's mine. And no one will stop me." He whispered frankly.

**So... Any tthoughts or suggestions? Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. **

"Damon what are you doing here?" "A little birdie told me that I could find you here. C'mon you've had your fun. Let's get out of here." He was doing the "eye thing" as we called it. "Excuse me? Do you think you can just come here and do what you want? " Edward had his hand around his throat. "

Edward, please don't hurt him. He's a friend." He was still upset but let it go. The potential of a fight breaking out hung thick in the air like a combustible gas. I was betting on Damon to throw the match. "Um. Yeah whatever. A: Don't EVER touch me again. B: You mean like this?"

His voice was thick with sarcasm when he got to B but he soon caught a jogging bystander and turned her head. Snapping her neck. Her limp body crumpled to the ground and she landed in an awkward position. Her arms and legs sprawled out unnaturally. I knew what Edward was thinking so I stood between them. "Guys can't we take this inside? No witnesses and all."

Damon and I looked at Edward questiongly. "After you." He let me pass but stopped Damon. "What about the body?" He picked her up by her hair and threw her into the forest. "Problem. Solved." he said with a wink at Edward.

The walk inside was flooding with awkwardness. "You don't suppose you have any Jim Beam bourbon do you?" Edward was taken aback and raised his eyebrow. "Run along and get us a drink. I'd like to talk to Bella alone." There was a touch of a threat in his tone but he said it kindly. "Jeez can't you take a hint?"

Even I had to laugh. Edward expected an apology from Damon? He had a better chance of putting the sun out with a bottle of water. "Let's get something straight." Damon spoke before clicking the strange metallic object. A flame appeared. I realized that it was a lighter. "Firstly, I don't apologise. Secondly, your life means nothing to me. Even if Bella cares for you. Lastly don't EVER touch or threaten me again." With every sentence Damon neared the flame. Edwards eyes widened. I shuddered.

I wasn't used to seeing a vampire being so vulnerable. "Bella. You're coming with me. Even if it means that I have to drag you there kicking and screaming." I knew that he wasn't bluffing. "Damon, I can't just drop everything and go. I have a home here. I have Edward..." I saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell Stefan that's your answer." He hung his head and waved goodbye half heartedly. He knew that would get to me. "Damon wait!"

You could tell that he was grating on Edwards nerves. But he pulled himself together and walked upstairs. "Bella what the hell where you thinking? Do you know what you did to me? To Stefan?" Stefan was the one who I felt most guilty for. He would have done anything for me. "How is he?" my voice sounded shaky. "You know him. He's feeling sorry for himself. Drowning in his own guilt.

You almost drove him to leave." he was shaking me by the shoulders. Damon was only rubbing the salt in. I had already felt bad enough. He had no problem with constantly reminding me about what I did. "I had to. If I had stayed any longer, you two would have turned against each other." Explaining was difficult but it was useless because I was talking to Damon here. "So you decided to leave? That's not considerate Bella. It's selfish." "Well I'm sorry..." I stopped talking when Edward came in. He handed a glass to Damon. "I'll use the other glass thank you."

He was getting a little too paranoid. "Now let's go." He was squeezing my arm a little too tight. "Damon wait you're hurting me!" It took half a second before Damon was flying through the wall.

He got back up in a blur and held a silver object under Edwards throat. "Wait. Don't hurt him." I had to clear the tension. "The only reason why I haven't torn you apart is because you mean something to Bella. I will not leave her side until she casts me away. As soon as she wants you gone, I'll be sure to your disposal. I expect an apology."

Damons POV:

Bella chased after me. I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist me. But her footsteps suddenly stopped. Argh what now? It was probably that creep who really needed a tan. Something about him reminded me of Elijah. "Bella what is this?" I thought so. "If it's Stefan looking for me now, I have to see him.

He's going to find out soon anyway. And I think that he should hear it from me." she murmured quietly. Probably didn't want me to hear. I heard her footsteps again and she walked out the door. "It's about time.

The Edward-Stefan act was getting a little old." Edward hissed from inside. Cool, he heard me. "So you didn't bring a car?" Bella asked with weak sarcasm. "I've got a plan." We walked over to the road.

It took a while but a car finally passed. I stood in the way and the tyres screeched as the rubber grinded against the tar. The sound was the type that gave you a shiver down your spine. Like someone was scratching their nails against a board. I walked around to the driver. She was old. About late fifties, but alone. Great. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

You could see wrinkles form under her eyes. "Are you alone, ma'am?" I questioned. "Yes." Her voice was shaky. "Do you have any friends or family?" "No." Just the answer I was looking for. I reached inside and put my hand under her chin and my other hand on the opposite side of her head snapping her neck. I grabbed her by the collar and threw her out into the trees carelessly. "Damon!"

Bella exclaimed. I forgot how much she cared about people. What was the big deal? "You're going to get cold. Why don't you get something warmer?" She rolled her eyes but went back towards the house. I leaned against the door of my new car and swung the keys around my finger by the keyring.

She was taking a little too long. With quick, long bounds, I made my way inside. "I didn't say you're going for a fashion show, Bells!" I shouted inside. Edward walked down the stairs. "What're you still doing here?" Edward asked with no emotion.

I ignored him. "Where's Bella?" I had to ask. Confusion swept over his face. "I thought she was with you."

**So tell me what you think? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know:) R&R! **


	3. Update

The next chapter will not be up until the 5th of January. But I do hope hope you have a happy Christmas and New Year! :)


End file.
